My True Love
by eunhaelover
Summary: Lee Hyukjae Eunhyuk  and Lee Donghae are best friends, they treat each other as brothers. Each has his own relationship, and both of them support each other. but they always have problems, especially Eunhyuk, who has so many failed relationships. and...


CHAPTER 1

Donghae goes to the 11th floor to visit Eunhyuk, his best friend. He is happy to visit him, he always is.

He knew that today was the anniversary of Eunhyuk and his girlfriend. Eunhyuk called him and told him what happened. He can tell that his best friend was happy. And he is very happy for him. He could not stand it when his best friend is depressed.

He reaches the room and goes in, not bothering to knock. He was welcome there anytime.

Kyuhyun greeted him with disappointing news.

"Eh? He's out?" Donghae asks Kyuhyun, disappointment takes over his face.

"Yes hyung. His girlfriend called him and wants to meet him." Kyuhyun said.

Donghae sighed. He thought he could spend time with his best friend. I know that his girlfriend is more important. But, they just spent the whole day right?

Kyuhyun noticed the older one's reaction. He can feel that Donghae's jealous. He smirks, it's a chance to tease his hyung. He likes to tease his hyungs.

"You don't have to be jealous hyung, he'll be back." he said, still smirking.

Donghae's face turned pink. He turned to Kyuhyun, who's simply smirking at him. He doesn't like being teased at, especially by their evil maknae.

"Yah! I-I'm not jealous! I just need something from him that's all." He said defensively. He walks to the door, ready to exit the room.

Kyuhyun laughs and says, "Whatever you say hyung."

Donghae justs shakes his head and heads out to return to his floor. He's about to go enter the elevator when he heard his phone ring. He brings it out and saw Eunhyuk's name and immediately picks up and greeted Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie~! Where are you? I just went to your floor, but Kyu said that-" his voice trails off as he heard quiet sobs from the other end.

"Hyukkie? Are you crying?" he asks, starting to worry.

"H-Hae…" Eunhyuk said between sobs.

"What's wrong?" Donghae asks. He's confused. Why is Eunhyuk crying? He waited for Eunhyuk's answer.

"It.. It's happening again…" Eunhyuk's voice trailed off and he started crying again.

Donghae is about to ask about it, but he did not have time because he knew what's happening. He immediately asks where Eunhyuk was and he hurries out of the dorm and goes to where Eunhyuk is.

'My best friend needs me' he thought as he ran in the night.

Eunhyuk sits at the table and cries softly. He looks at the chair opposite to him. He remembered what his girlfriend said to him.

_Eunhyuk arrived a few minutes late. He found where his girlfriend was and immediately came to meet her._

'_Shit! And I was the one who gave the place and time!' he cursed._

_He was in the middle of doing something when his girlfriend called and ask to meet him. He asks why and requests that cold they talk about it on the phone, but his girlfriend insist that they had to talk, personally._

_He came from behind, gave a peck on his girlfriend's cheek, and sat opposite to her._

"_Hi babe, sorry I'm late." He gave her his best gummy smile._

_His girlfriend just smiled weakly._

_Eunhyuk noticed and he got nervous. He never saw his girlfriend looked at him like that._

"_Uhh... Why did you want to meet? We just spent the whole day! Or did you just miss me so much that…" he couldn't finish his sentence. The sad expression on his girlfriend's face tells him something's wrong._

"_Hyukjae… I have something to tell you…"_

_He didn't answer. He was too scared at what's happening. His girlfriend continued._

"_We have to break up…"_

_Those words stabbed him straight at the heart. He felt his eyes watering but he forced himself not to cry._

"_I-I'm sorry, but I just can't take it anymore… I know you love me. But, I can also feel that you're in love with someone else…" she stopped and looked away from Eunhyuk._

_Eunhyuk couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that it's happening all over again. He couldn't think properly, his mind was too clouded with questions, questions that of course won't be answered. And his attempt to not cry has failed. He just let the tears continue to flow._

"_B-but… I'm n-not… " he couldn't finish it. He was crying too much._

_Silence followed. And it was too much for them. Eunhyuk tried hard to calm down, but his efforts were futile._

_Suddenly, his girlfriend stood up. It was unbearable for her to hear Eunhyuk cry._

"_I'm really sorry, but I think this is for the best…" she bowed and walked away._

He couldn't do anything. He just let her walk away.

'I'm such an idiot!' he thought.

He pulled out his phone and started dialing his girlfriend's number, but he stopped and instead, he dialed Donghae's number. He needed his best friend.

He waited and after minutes passed, he was listening to a familiar voice that he missed so much, his best friend.

"Hyukkie~! Where are you? I just went to your floor, but Kyu said that-"

He couldn't answer. He started to cry again.

"Hyukkie? Are you crying?" Donghae asks, in a worried tone.

"H-Hae…" he said between sobs.

"What's wrong?" Donghae asks.

He couldn't answer again. "It… It's happening again…" he managed to say.

Donghae asked where he was and told him that he would be there in a minute. He closed his phone. He was able to calm down, knowing that Donghae's coming.

He was thankful he had Donghae, without him he wouldn't have been able to survive all the break ups. This was the nth time that another girl dumps him. And all had the same reason.

He chuckled at the sudden realization. 'How pathetic…'

Donghae arrives at the district where the restaurant that Eunhyuk and his girlfriend always dines. He noticed that most of the shops are closed or was just about to close. He hurried to where Eunhyuk is.

He found it. He was about to enter when he was blocked by one of the restaurants' employee.

'What the-?' he thought, glaring at the employee. What now?

"Sir, we're closing now. Please come back tomorrow."

"Eh? But my friend is still in there. So just please-" he pushed the man aside but the man just cannot let him pass.

'You wanna die?' an evil look flashed at Donghae's face.

Seeing this, the employee quickly moves aside and lets Donghae in.

Donghae rushes inside.

Eunhyuk's still crying. He was startled when a hand touches his shoulder then he hears that sweet familiar voice of his best friend. He turned and faced Donghae.

"H-Hae…" he bursts out, crying even more.

Donghae hugged Eunhyuk very tight. He whispers soothing words to calm the older one.

"Shh- It's alright Hyukkie… I am here now… It's going to be fine…" Donghae said, fighting the tears that threaten to fall. 'Please Hyukkie, stop crying… It hurts me so much to see you like this…' he thought sadly.

Donghae is hurt seeing his best friend like that. It pisses him that he could not do anything to make the pain go away.

He finally noticed that Eunhyuk fell asleep. He carefully placed Eunhyuk on his back, giving him a piggyback ride; the other employees helped him. He thanks them and headed out.

It was 8:00 pm and the other members were curious as to where Eunhyuk and Donghae were.

Heechul barges in the room on the 11th floor and searches for Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun, who was playing in the living notices heechul and asks him what he was doing there.

"Heechul-Hyung, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Yah! Where's the monkey?" Heechul asks, pertaining to Eunhyuk.

"He's not here hyung, he went out with his girlfriend" Kyuhyun said.

"What? At this time?" Heechul asks. He thought for a second and said, "Hmm, maybe there making out."

Kyuhyun just laughs at Heechul's comment. They heard someone coming in. It was Leeteuk.

"You guys seen Donghae?" he asks the two, who were looking at him.

"No." Heechul said.

"I saw him earlier hyung, but I don't know where he is now." Kyuhyun said.

"Oh? Where did you see him?" Leeteuk asks.

"He came here to visit Eunhyuk-hyung. I told him hyung is out, he got disappointed. I thought he came back to your room."

"Oh? Wonder where he would go…" he notices the food and started to prepare for dinner.

"Yah! Why are eating here? We don't have any food again in our room?" Heechul asks his hyung.

"Blame Donghae, he was the one in charge of our dinner tonight." Leeteuk shrugs.

"Aish… That fish! I'm going go fry him when he gets home!" Heechul said taking a place beside Leeteuk and started eating.

Kyuhyun just laughs and joins in with his hyungs.

Donghae piggybacked Eunhyuk all the way, until they reached the dorm. He was surprised to see Leeteuk and Heechul there.

"Hyungs, what are you guys doing here?" Donghae asks.

They heard Donghae but didn't bother to look at him.

"Eating" Leeteuk said.

"Yah! You fish! You were supposed to prepare our dinner tonight!" Heechul shouts and looks at Donghae, and is shocked to see Eunhyuk at his back. "What happened?"

Leeteuk and Kyuhyun suddenly look at Donghae because of Heechul's question.

"Uhhh…" Donghae did not know where to start. Instead goes to Eunhyuk's room to lay him down on the bed.

After laying him down, he finds the three outside Eunhyuk's room. With worried looks, especially Leeteuk.

"Hae, what happened?" Leeteuk asks.

"Hyung… It's happening again…" Donghae said, looking sad.

Instantly, the three knew. Donghae does not need to explain. They were silent for a while.

"Aish! So many bitches these days!" he said angrily and stomps out of the room.

Leeteuk sighs and turns to Donghae. "Come on Hae, we still have a photo shoot tomorrow."

"Hyung, I think I'll accompany Hyukkie tonight…" he said.

Leeteuk thought for a moment and agreed. He told Donghae to return early for their photo shoot. He exits the room.

"Hyung, you should eat." Kyuhyun said.

"No, I'm not hungry. Thanks." Donghae smiled sadly at Kyuhyun.

"Alright, hyung. Goodnight." Kyuhyun turned at the direction to his room that he shares with Sungmin.

"Goodnight." Donghae replied and went inside Eunhyuk's room.

Donghae sits beside the sleeping Eunhyuk. He leans down and strokes Eunhyuk's hair. He looks at his face and sees a pained expression.

Pain. He felt like someone just stabbed him when he saw his best friends pained face. He just cannot stand Eunhyuk to be so hurt like this, again.

'Why does this keep happening to my Hyukkie?' he thought sadly.

He cuddled closely to Eunhyuk and drifts off to sleep.

He dreams of Eunhyuk.

_It was the day of meeting the members and moving in the new dorm. Donghae was excited but also nervous._

_He was on his way to the new dorm, when he accidentally bumps into someone, causing the other person's bag to drop and its contents scatter._

"_I'm so sorry…" Donghae immediately helps the person. He stops when he notices that all the contents were food, not just food, strawberry foods. From cakes to milk. He looks at the person._

"_No, it's okay really. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so…" he says and stops when he noticed that Donghae was looking at him. _

"_Uhm?" he asks._

"_Uhh, you like strawberries huh." He commented._

_The person looks at him and gives Donghae his gummy smile. "Yes, it's good really. You want some?" he hands Donghae strawberry milk._

_Donghae just looks at him with a surprise expression. He has never seen anyone give this kind of carefree expression. Let alone to him who is a stranger. 'He's too kind. That could put him in danger.' He thought. _

_Suddenly, he looks around to see if anyone was watching them. Good thing no one was there except for them. He didn't want anyone to see this person's smile, except for him._

"_Are you alright?" the person asks with a slight worried expression on his face._

"_Uhm, yeah. I'm okay." He takes the strawberry milk and keeps it in his bag. "Thanks." He smiles._

_They stood up. They look at each other awkwardly. The Donghae suddenly remembered he was going to the dorm. And it looks like the other person was in a hurry too. _

"_Uhm, I have to-" they were surprised because they spoke at the same time. They laugh and Donghae was the one who spoke first at that time._

"_I have to go now. I'm really sorry for bumping into you…" he said, though the last part was a lie, he was glad that he bumped into this person. "And thanks for the milk." He smiles._

"_Me, too. I'm sorry." They laugh again. "Just drink the milk okay?" He smiles again, bows at Donghae, and starts to walk opposite him._

_Donghae was glad he got to see the person's gummy smile for one last time. He stared at the walking figure for a while, sad that he did not even got his name. Then he walks, going his own way._

Donghae wakes up. He immediately sees Eunhyuk's tear-streaked face. He wipes the dry tears. 'He's been crying in his sleep again…' he thought sadly.

He cuddles closer again to Eunhyuk and he remembers his dream. He smiles. He will forever remember that time.

He looks at the clock. 4:00 am it says. He sighs, he remembered what Leetuek said, that he had to return early for their photo shoot.

He looks at Eunhyuk's sleeping face, from those crying eyes, to his nose, and then his mouth. He traces his mouth, and caresses it. Suddenly, he was leaning in ready to kiss Eunhyuk.

He was only inches closer when Eunhyuk stirred and his eyes flutter open.


End file.
